


All Hail the Rain

by ILoveMisha2, ImNotOfImport (ILoveMisha2)



Series: The end [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x04, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ILoveMisha2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ImNotOfImport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes to sit in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hail the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i do not own these characters, just the story i put them in.

He loves to sit in the rain and lose himself. He loves the pure feeling it splashes upon him.

 

He knows Dean watches him out of anger, probably wondering what makes him so special that he can find freedom in the rain, in _something._

Cas knows it’s not truly freedom, he’s never really had that, neither has Dean. It’s more of an illusion of un-haunted memories.

 

He watches the rain slide down his hands and pretends it can wash away all the blood. He knows it can’t and Dean hopes it never will because if he has to suffer then Castiel does too.

 

He’ll never stop seeing the blood on his hands even though he’s scrubbed his hands time and time again. Just like he wishes he could scrub Dean’s soul.

 

He lets the rain trail down his lips erasing the sin and impurity of all that has touched his but also erasing all the devotion that has spilled past his lips on Dean’s behalf because all that devotion is what led the both of them to where they are now.

 

Dean thinks he’s finally lost it.

 

Sometimes he lays in the mud, naked, rain hitting him; renewing him, and he’ll make angels out of the mud. They’re not really him or his brothers’ or sisters’, just small reminders of who he once was.

 

Dean doesn’t watch on those nights.

 

He drinks and slurs accusations loud enough for the whole camp to hear instead.

 

Cas makes his angels and weeps for each one because they’re not real and neither is he.

 

He becomes nothing, just flesh, just the smoke he inhales, sitting in the rain; throwing away reality and trying to find peace.

 

Dean knows he’ll never find what he’s looking for and he never feels bad because of it. Feeling bad isn’t something he does anymore.

 

Castiel still prays but only in the rain because he can pretend that God still exists.

 

But also because the rain is God’s tears and he knows that God must be crying for him and his failure.

 

Castiel’s been crying for God too.

 

He loves the rain because it drowns Dean’s rage.

 

He loves the rain because it allows him to feel his pain as each drop is laid upon his battered form like being punished for each sin he has committed.

 

He loves to sit in the rain, lets it swallow him whole, because he’s so cold in it that he could be considered dead, and that’s all he and Dean ever wanted.

 

He loves to sit in the rain because it makes him tell the truth.

 

The truth about death.

 

The truth about how he should have been dead a hell of a long time ago, but somehow he just can’t seem to be saved.

 

So he’ll sit in the rain, while Dean watches and waits, and they’ll both pray for that better day.


End file.
